


Too soon to say goodbye

by Roshwen



Category: The Librarians
Genre: And what better way to deal with hurt than make others cry as well, Angst, Because I AM HURT, Gen, HURT I TELL YOU, Sadness, Spoilers for Season 04 Episode 06: And the Graves of Time, Tears, Yeah this is lots of Hurt but no Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roshwen/pseuds/Roshwen
Summary: 'Are you done writing his obituary yet?’ Jake murmured, nuzzling a kiss into her hair. ‘He’s not dead yet, Cassie.’





	Too soon to say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I know most people are like FLYNN NO, but I think a JENKINS NO is also warranted. So here you go!

‘Hey,’ Jake said softly as he entered the reading nook where Cassandra had sequestered herself, looking for a place to cry in peace after everything that happened. She looked up at him through red-rimmed eyes, wiping her nose with a tissue from the magical self-replenishing box on the sidetable, then scooted up on the couch so he could sit down next to her. A heavy arm wrapped around her shoulders and she felt soft plaid under her cheek, ideal for burying her face in as he squeezed her tight.

‘You done writing his obituary yet?’ he murmured, nuzzling a kiss into her hair. ‘He’s not dead yet, Cassie.’

‘I know,’ she murmured back. ‘I know he’s not… he’s not… not yet but...’ Words failed and eyes scrunched shut as a sadness that was too heavy for words or indeed sobs overtook her again. Instead she just let her tears run free as Jake held her tight and pretended not to notice how rough or ragged his voice sounded as he told her that it was going to be okay, they were going to find something to fix this because they were _Librarians_ dammit and what good were they if they couldn’t even find something to turn someone immortal again?

Cassandra didn’t know how long they had been sitting like this when Ezekiel showed up, looking for all the world like he wasn’t bothered in the least. Leaning back a little with a bright grin and his hands shoved down his pockets, he looked as casual as ever. For about two seconds.

Then Jake let go of Cassandra with one arm, reached out and one moment later, the three of them were together on the couch, clinging to each other in an effort to stay afloat.

Because yes, Jenkins was still alive. And they knew he had been alive for a very long time and might actually be looking forward to getting to rest. They knew this had been the only way for Jenkins to repair the almost irreparable wrong he had committed. And who knows, maybe they would indeed find something to fix this, to make him immortal again.

But right now, they needed a moment to grieve for one of their family.


End file.
